


Wasteland Journal

by FallingOverSideways



Series: Far Beyond the Star [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dogs, Fanart, M/M, Shepard Twins (Mass Effect), fallout effect, shiara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: A place for the extras in my Fallout Effect universe, probably all doodles and quick fics.I recommend reading the main story first because there WILL be spoilers.





	Wasteland Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Shenko Thursdays at SpectreKaidanAlenko.tumblr.com. The theme was food, so I of course thought of the eternally hungry biotic boyfriend sneaking a snack while listening to his husband’s music.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi at shotce.tumblr.com :3


End file.
